The First Park
by BeckyAnderson
Summary: Recently left in the care of her biological father while her mother is placed in rehab, Becky Grant goes with her father to Jurassic Park. What starts off as a fun, family friendly and bonding time, it soon turns out to become a nightmare as everything goes to hell. (Part one of four series that I'm planning on!)
1. Becky Grant

**yes I know I already have another story that I have to update, which I will when I can find the time for that. But I've wanted to make this story for a long time and after watching Jurassic World I got the motivation.**

It was common knowledge that Dr. Alan Grant didn't particularly liked kids. Not that he _hated_ them, no, he just could never feel entirely comfortable around them. So you could imagine his reaction when I, his daughter, was dropped quite literally on his doorstep with a suitcase and a letter from my mother.

We got along fairly well, considering our main and only common area was that we enjoyed dinosaurs and thought my mother was a horrible person. And really there was no denying that we were related, I had his hair, granted mine was a darker shade, and his roundish nose, and his unique humor. The rest, however, I inherited form my mother, with my pale, hardly tanned at all skin, my dark brownish hazel eyes, and my flight and run response to almost anything I see as dangerous.

The Montana heat was barely tolerable even in the tents. Most of the paleontologists were up the hill unearthing another 'rapter while me and the only other kid near my age here sought refuge from the cruel sun.

Owen Grady was a year older than I, he was fourteen and made an effort everyday to remind me of this whenever he dragged me places I didn't want to go to. Which wasn't too bad, considering we couldn't go very far without Dad or another adult calling us back, but I still was planning my vengeance when I turn fourteen in a couple months.

"Dr. Grant!" One of the paleontologists called out. "We're ready to try again."

Owen and I huddled in the back of the tent as the adults gathered around. I held back a laugh as Dad messed up the computer, again. "Hell, they've got it in for me," I heard him say.

"Lets get closer," Owen said as he took hold of my hand and dragged me outside and around the crowd. We still couldn't see much, but we could hear better.

"...its no wonder these guys learned how to fly," Dad was saying when we neared. A couple people started to laugh causing him to turn around and explain. "No, seriously. Well, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word "raptor" means "Bird of prey,"" he said as he took his finger away from the computer screen.

"That doesn't sound very scary," Owen spoke up, sarcasm literally dripping in his tone. Everyone turned around to look at us, causing me to back away a couple feet away from him.

"That kid is a pistol," one of the adults laughed.

"More like a six-foot turkey," Owen continued.

"A turkey, huh?" Dad asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh no," Ellie said as she followed him over. "Here we go."

"Okay, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period," Dad began. "You get your first look at this six-foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still, because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like a T-rex, and he'll loose you if you don't move. But no, not Velociprator," Owen sighed and rolled his eyes. "You stare at him, and he stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the sides. From other two raptors that you didn't even know were there," by now Dad was smiling as he saw the growing fear in Owens eyes. "Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this," here Dad placed his raptor claw in between his fingers, "a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle tow. He doesn't bother to bit your jugular like a lion,say. No, no. He slashes at you here, or here. Or maybe across the belly, spilling out your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So, you know, try to show a little respect."

"Okay," Owen breathed, his eyes still wide and darting between my Dad's smug face and the raptor claw still pointed at his face.

Dad nodded, still looking smug, before he lead me away with him and Ellie as everyone else dispersed.

"Hey, Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a gun on him, you know," Ellie teased as she placed an arm around my shoulders. Of all the adults here, Ellie was one of my favorites. Not just because she was dating my Dad, but because she actually took time out of her day to hang out with me whenever I was bored or wanted company of someone other than Owen.

"Yeah, I know. _Kids,_ " Dad said the last word sounding exasperated. "You want to have one of those?" He asked her, completely forgetting that I was with them.

"I don't want _that_ kid," Ellie said holding back laughter. "But a breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing. I mean, what's so wrong with kids?" she asked while rubbing a hand in between my shoulder blades in a comforting manner.

"Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy-" I let out a indignant yelp, I was the most quietest person you'd ever meet! "- they're messy-" okay maybe I was a _little_ messy, but you should see _his_ room. "-they're expensive."

"Cheap, cheap," Ellie said.

"They smell."

"They do not smell," Ellie protested.

"I don't smell!" I yelped.

"Some of them smell. Babies smell," he said quickly as he pointed at us.

"Give me a break!" Ellie said.

The sound of a helicopter broke through the banter as it descended near the base of the hill. Already sand was being kicked up and thrown right into the dig site, causing Dad and Ellie to go into what I call "Paleo-mode" as they sprinted down the hill with me close behind to help.

"Cover the site!"

"Shut it down!"

"Tell them to shut down! Shut down!"

"Cut the machine!"

"Just cover the site, cover it,," Ellie ordered as we both helped pull a tarp over the bones and secure it. Sitting up and she looked over to the helicopter, which was still running, and to the trailer just as the door closed. "Did Alan go in there?" she asked.

"I think so," I said as I placed a rock on the edge of the tarp.

"Come on," Ellie said. Taking my hand she dragged me up to the trailer obviously angry. "Okay, who's the jerk?" She snapped as she threw open the trailer door and stormed inside.

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr.-"

"Sattler."

"Ellie, this is , uh, Mr. Hammond," Dad said, stressing the name. My eyes widened at the name of the digs investor.

"I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance, Dr. Sattler, but we're in a wee bit of a hurry," Hammond said as he shook her hand.

"Did I say "Jerk"?" Ellie asked nervously.

"And this is my daughter, Becky," Dad said, placing a hand on my back and guiding me forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hammond said as he took my hand and shook it with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Yeah," I said in a barely audible tone.

"Will you have a drink?" Hammond asked Dad and Ellie. "We won't let it get warm. Come along, sit down," Hammond made his way to the cabinets. "I'll get a glass or two."

"Here let me-" Ellie began.

"No, no, no, no, I can manage this. I know my way around the kitchen. Now, I'll get right to the point," he looked at us. "Um, I like ya, the three of ya. I can tell instantly about people. It's a gift." His face turned serious, or as serious it could get considering his eyes were still twinkling. "I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and I've spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. Make the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds," he gave me a smile and a point at that.

"And what are those?" Dad asked.

"Small versions of adults, honey," Ellie said. I let out a snort as he turned to give her a look before turning back to face Hammond.

"And not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year. That is, if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. Do you?"

"Oh, we, uh, don't know any," Ellie said.

"Well, I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says that they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" Ellie asked.

"Well, your kind, not to put too fine a point on it. I mean, lets face it. In your particular field, you're the top minds. And if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, you know, give it your endorsement, maybe even pen a wee testimonial, I could get back on "shedual", uh, _schedule_."

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"What kind of park is this?" Dad spoke up as well.

"It's right up your alley," Hammond said as he handed them their drinks. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you come down, just the three of ya, for the weekend? I'd love to have the opinion of a paelobotanist and a teen as well. I've got a jet standing by at Choteau."

Dad stood up. "Look, I'm sorry. This is impossible. We just dug up a new skeleton."

"I could compensate you by fully funding your dig," Hammond said as he poured himself some champagne.

"And this is a very unusual time," Dad tried again.

"For a further three years. Hmm?"

"Oh, well, uh," Dad stutter as Ellie clinked their glasses together staring wide eyed at Hammond.

"Where's the plane?" She asked.

"Yeah okay," Dad said before laughing and embracing us. "Okay!"

"You're coming back by Tuesday, right?" Owen asked as I placed my bag on the jet seat. "I mean its not going to be months before I see you again, right?"

"Yes, Owen, for the _last time._ It's only going to be for the weekend. I'll be back by Tuesday," I said exasperated. Ever since I told him that I was leaving he had gone into this spiral of paranoia.

"Okay, good," he said with a nervous smile. He gave me a quick, but firm hug. "Have fun and stay safe, ok?" He said before getting off of the jet.

Ellie settled down beside me and gave me a playful nudge. "He has a crush on you."

"What? No he doesn't, we're just friends," I protested, feeling more defensive as she smirked at my now red face. "Just friends," I repeated sternly.

"And too young," Dad spoke up from behind us.

"Ellie only shook her head with a knowing smile. "Give it time."

 **ok so there is a headcannon that Owen from Jurassic World is the kid from the first movie, which I absolutely think is awesome. So obviously I'm going to use that. This, however, is most likely the last time Becky sees Owen for a couple of years.** **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Welcome

**Thank you for the feedback!**

"So you two, um, dig up dinosaurs?" A man dressed in black clothing and leather asked Dad and Ellie.

"Try to," Dad answered. The man let out a snarl/laugh combo.

"You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm," Hammond spoke up. "He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician."

"Chaotician, actually," Ian corrected. "John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project." I leaned forward at that, was Ian going to spill what the island carries?

"Codswallop, Ian," Hammond snapped. "You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns about the island."

"Oh, John, John. Because of the behavior of the system in phase space?" By now I was leaning across the lawyer to watch the exchange, and from the corner of my eye I saw Ellie and Dad smile.

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching," Hammond said lowly.

"Is not," Ian said as he placed his hand on Hammonds' knee and squeezed it gently.

The hand was quickly snatched up. "I do wish you wouldn't do that," Hammond chastised. I raised an eyebrow, _he's done that more than once?_

"Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant- plus little Grant, you've heard of chaos theory?" Ian turned his attention to us now.

"No," Ellie said as I shook my head.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractors?" He sat up a bit. "Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction."

Ellie and I shared a humored look. She was used to a lot of attraction.

"Hmm! _I_ bring the scientists, _you_ bring a rock star," Hammond said to the lawyer, who looked slightly offended at that. Hammonds face went still before his eyes lit up with excitement. "There it is."

The helicopter flew in between two plant covered and lush mountains before starting to descend.

"Bad wind shears," Hammond said to us. "We have to drop pretty fast, so hold on, 'cause it can be just a little thrilling."

I clutched my bag tightly against my stomach as the helicopter lurched downwards a bit. "Ya-hoo!" Hammond cheered before the adults started to chuckle nervously. Except for me, I was too busy buckling in and praying to be able to touch the ground. I didn't like to fly, obviously.

Across from me, Dad held up two end pieces and tried to click them together.

"No, no, you need that piece over here, and that piece- look we'll have landed already by the time you get it right," Hammond said.

With a grunt, Dad tried the two straps together and looked up at me and Ellie with a successful smirk.

The helicopter landed with only a final, and soft bump. Hammond made his way out first, followed shortly by the lawyer, then me, Ellie and finally Dad. Two roofless jeeps made their way over and backed in front of us, facing a high voltage gate. On the side was a logo with a black T-Rex skeleton and the words Jurassic Park.

"Nice logo," I said as I sat down next to Ian. Dad nodded as he settled in beside me, Ellie taking the passengers seat. Feeling squished and deciding that I probably wouldn't be able to read without feeling spied on, I decided on a new plan. Cautiously, I laid my head against Dad's shoulder and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **~line break~**

The sudden stop accompanied by the breaks screeching jolted me awake. With a yawn I looked to the left side and felt my jaw drop. Beside me, Dad threw off his hat, I followed suit and peered around his side as he fumbled to take off his sunglasses.

"Alan, this species of veriforma's been extinct since the Cretaceous period," Ellie was saying. Dad slowly reached in and took hold of the top of her head. "I mean, this thing is humongous. What? What?" She asked as he turned it. She soon joined us standing, slack- jawed like me.

In front of us was an actual _living_ brachiosaur walking calmly, and unconcerned with the two jeeps. The ground hummed with each step it took and the air echoed with each low bellow it let out.

Quickly, the three of us climbed out of the jeep to get closer to the dinosaur. Stumbling over to get closer, Dad pointed up at it.

"Um, its- it's a dinosaur," he said dumbly.

"Oh, we could just tear up the rule book on the cold-bloodedness," Dad said as he peered up high at the brachiosaur. "It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature."

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp," I said, my voice thick with both awe and joyful tears. I mean, who would blame me for feeling emotional? Dinosaurs were one of my few passions, and here was one _right_ in front of me!

"This things got what, a 25-27- foot long neck?" Dad asked.

"The brachiosaur, 30," Hammond said from behind us.

"Thirty feet," I breathed out.

The brachiosaur let out a bellow as it swung up on it's hind legs to grab a branch from the very top of the tree it was grazing on. Ellie and I clutched at each other with smiles on our faces as the ground shook considerably when it landed.

"How fast are they?" Dad asked, not even bothering to look away from the dinosaur.

"Well, we've clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour," Hammond said lightly, not even phased at that little Jurassic bomb he dropped on us.

Ellie and I turned immediately to him. "T-T-Rex?" We asked. "You got a T-Rex?"

"Mm-hmm."

Dad clutched his shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes. "Say again."

"We have a T-Rex!" Hammond laughed.

"Oh," Dad groaned as he let go and sunk to the ground.

"Put-put your head between your knees," I said as I sunk down next to him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"Dr. Grant, my dears, Dr. Sattler and Miss Grant," Hammond said as he walked a few feet ahead. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

The sound of numerous bellowing in the small distance caused the three of us to look over and down the slope to a waterhole. There, two brachiosaurs were wading back to shore while a herd of parasaurolophus' drank and grazed around it.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds," Dad said. Wrapping an arm around both Ellie and I's shoulders, he over to Hammond who had joined us on the ground. "How'd you do this?"

"I'll show you."

 **That's it for tonight, it's late and my hands are cramped to be honest. I figure that this is a good stopping point, keep it nice before the heavy science next chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	3. DNA

**Hope you enjoy!**

The cars screeched to a halt in front of a Visitor Center that still looked like it wasn't entirely finished. Quickly getting out, and only stumbling once, I went up the steps slightly in front of Ian. Not that it was hard to do, he only seemed to walk with a lazy strut.

"G'day, g'day, g'day!" Hammond cheered as we entered the Center. "Now, the most advanced amusement park in the entire world. Incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking about just rides you know. Everyone has rides," he said, looking back as he lead us to another set of stairs. Hanging from the ceiling was a T-Rex and a long necked dinosaur skeleton locked in a hunt, considering the T-Rex was aiming for the others neck. "No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

"So what are you thinking?" Ellie asked Dad.

"Ha, that we're out of a job."

"Don't you mean "extinct"?" Ian asked before flashing a cheeky grin at my dad.

Hammond brought us to a small theatre room. "Well, now, why don't you all sit down? Uh, Donald," he called to the lawyer. "Sit down, sit down. Ah, here he comes." On the screen came a well dressed Hammond. "Well, here I come. Yes."

"Hello, hello," the Screen Hammond greeted.

"Say hello," Hammond prompted.

"H-hello," Ellie said.

From besides me, Ian had a cheesy grin on his face as he waved.

"Hello, John," Screen Hammond said.

"Oh, yes, I've got lines," Hammond muttered as he patted his pockets before pulling out some index cards.

"Well, fine, fine I guess. But how did I get here?"

"Uh, uh, well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood, your blood."

"Right," there was a "spring" noise, "ooh! John that hurt."

"Relax, John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." Soon other Johns appeared on screen, all greeting each other.

"Cloned from what?" Dad asked Ellie, Ian, and I. Well, I included myself by peering over Ian. "Loy extraction has never recreated an intact D.N.A strand."

"Not without massive sequence gaps," Ian added.

"Paleo-D.N.A from what source?" Ellie asked. "Where do you get a 100-million year old dinosaur blood?"

"Bone marrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, that could be likely," Dad nodded.

"Shh!" Donald hissed.

I shot him a look before turning and facing the screen as a cartoon strand of D.N.A appeared. As soon as he started talking in a rich southern accent, Ian and I shared an amused look. Soon I was leaning forward in my seat as Mr. D.N.A started talking about how they used mosquito blood.

"... we used the complete D.N.A of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code," Mr. D.N.A said. "And now we can make a baby dinosaur."

"This scale is only temporary," Hammond spoke up. "It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet. And then, of course, the tour moves on."

The metal bars in front of us swung down like it would on a roller coaster as the room began to move to the left. Soon we were shifted by a lab containing unfossilized eggs and many workers.

"Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Dad asked.

"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie asked now.

"Shortly, shortly, shortly," Hammond assured them.

"Can't you stop these things?" Dad demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's kind of a ride."

The four of us looked at each other. "Ok. One, two, three," Ellie counted. With a grunt we pushed the bars up and quickly walked out.

"You can't do that, can they do that?" I heard Donald say before I exited the room.

 **~line break~**

The P.A system beeped as we entered the lab. "A reminder. The boat for the main land will be leaving at 19oo hours. All personnel be at the dock by 1845. No exceptions."

"G'day, Henry," Hammond greeted as he descended the steps.

"Oh, good day, sir," an Asian man greeted as he looked back.

Dad immediately targeted an egg station and bee-lined for it, Ellie and I following shortly behind him.

"It turning the eggs," I said amazed as the robotic arm gently picked up and slowly turned each egg.

"Oh, God," Ian said before pointing at a wiggling egg near the edge of the "nest".

"Oh, perfect timing," Henry said. "I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat.

"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me?" Hammond asked as he made his way over to the egg. "I insist on being here when they're born," He said before going into a sort of "hatch mode". "Come on, come on," he cooed. "Come on, little one. Come on, come on, little one, come on. Come on, then. Come on, then. Very good. Push, push! Very good!"

"Oh, God," I said in awe.

"Push, come on!" Hammond continued. "Come on, then. Come on, then. There you are," he cooed as he pulled off a piece of shell. "There you are." The baby dinosaur let out a raspy hiss. "They imprint on the first thing they come in contact with. That's it! Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on this island."

"Well, surely, not the ones that have bred in the wilds," Ian said.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild," Henry corrected. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

"How do you know they can't breed?" I asked.

"Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female," Henry answered. "We've engineered them that way."

"But, um, again, how do you know they're all female?" Ian asked after a moment. "What, does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?"

"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They just require an extra hormone given at the developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that."

"Deny them that?" Ellie asked sounding confused.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is, uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, well, there it is."

"There it is," John said with a tight smile.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will...breed?" Henry asked skeptically.

"No, I'm simply saying that life, uh, finds a way," Ian stated.

The baby let out a raspy squeal as Dad carried her away to inspect her closer. "What species is this?" Dad asked Henry.

"Uh...it's a Velociraptor."

"You bred raptors?" Dad sounded horrified.

Henry nodded.

Dad looked back down, rubbing his thumb across it, looking lost in thought.

 **I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by tonight. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Feeding time

**May be able to upload the next chapter tonight, if not look forward to it tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy!**

The screeching of the raptors rang throughout the clearing as we approached their cage.

"Dr. Grant!" Hammond called out. "As I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our gourmet chef Alejandro-"

"What are they doing?" Dad cut him off as a crane began to swing up and over to the cage.

"Oh," Hammond looked up at the cow now in sight. "Feeding them. Alejandro's, uh, prepared a delightful menu for us: Chilean sea bass, I believe. Uh, shall we?"

Dad ignored him and went up the steps to watch the feeding. The rest of us followed, though we all were reluctant to watch what was sure to be a gore fest.

The cow began to let out alarmed mooing as it descended further into the cage. Loud, and heavy rasping breathing was heard soon after the trees began to shake, slightly at first and then violently. The breathing quickly turned into loud and ferocious roaring as ripping sounded, followed shortly by the cow shrieking. Bile rose up in my throat as I caught a glimpse of the cows leg being torn off. I didn't want to watch this anymore, yet I couldn't find it in myself to turn away.

"They should all be destroyed," a man said as he joined us on the platform. Finally I tore my gaze away to look at him.

"Aha! Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya," Hammond said. "Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone."

Dad made his way over. "What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?"

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move-"

"Fast for a biped?" I asked.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour, if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions," Hammond cut in quickly. Turning back to Ellie and Donald he continued. "The viewing area down here..."

"Do they show intelligence?" Dad was asking as I came up beside him to listen in. Across from me, Ian seemed to be listening to both conversations intently. "With their brain cavity, we assumed that-"

"They're extremely intelligent," Muldoon answered. "Even problem-solving intelligence, especially the big one. We bred eight raptors originally, but she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are all electrified, though, right?" Ellie asked.

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice," Muldoon said. "They were testing the fences for weakness systematically. They remember."

The crane hummed as it resurfaced from the trees, now broken and falling apart. Blood dripped off of the blue canvas, which was already torn to shreds. **(have you noticed that the harness was clean when it resurfaced in the movie? It's bothered me because with the amount of damage it suffered there should have been something on it.)**

"Yes. Well. Who's hungry?" Hammond asked lightly.

 **~line break~**

While the food looked good, I could only stare at the fish blankly. After watching the raptors have their own "gourmet" meal, I didn't think I could even bare to have mine.

"None of these attractions are ready yet, of course, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take," Hammond was saying. "And then other rides will come on-line six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular. Spared no expense."

"And we can charge anything we want: 2,000 a day, 10,000 a day. And people will pay it," Donald spoke up excited. I rolled my eyes, no one in their right minds would pay that sort of price for a day- no matter how amazing the sight would be. "And then there's merchandise. I can personally advise-"

"Donald. Donald," Hammond cut in. "This park was not built to cater only for the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"Sure. They will," Donald said. "We'll have, uh, a coupon day or something."

"Gee, the lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, um... staggers me," Ian spoke up.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I had feared," Donald said.

"Yeah. They're a lot worse."

"Now wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet, and you-"

"No, Donald, Donald, Donald, let him talk. I want to hear every viewpoint, I really do," Hammond said.

"Yeah. Don't you see the danger, uh, John, inherent in what you're doing here?" Ian asked. "Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun."

"It's hardly appropriate to start hurling generalizations-" Donald tried to protest.

"I-I-if I may," Ian pressed on. "Um, I'll tell you what the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses and accomplished something as fast as you could, and before you even know what you had, you patented it, packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunch box. And now you're selling it. You wanna sell it. Well-"

"I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit," Hammond protested. "Our scientists have done things which nobody's done before."

"Yeah, yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, that they didn't stop to think if they should."

"Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction," Hammond said. "If I were to-"

"No!"

"No, no. If I was to create a flock of condors, you wouldn't have anything to say."

"Hold on, no, ok. I'm sorry, but condors and _dinosaurs_ aren't even _remotely_ comparable. Condors are _nearly_ extinct because of man, dinosaurs _became_ extinct because of natural selection," I said in a rush. Everyone had turned to look at me, causing my face to flush, but I pressed on. "What you've done here is great, props to you. But it's _dangerous_. You've made dangerous animals here, mixed in with peaceful ones. I mean, we know now that the raptors have already _tried_ to escape. What would happen if it's the grand opening and they bust out? All those people- it'd be a "all you can eat" buffet to them!" I sat back and took a breath. "You asked for a "teens opinion", and there it is."

"She's right," Ellie said. "The main question, though, is: How can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how could you ever assume that you can control it You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they looked good; but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently, if necessary."

Hammond looked around with a victimized look. "Dr. Grant, if there's one person here who could appreciate what I'm trying to do here-"

Dad took a breath. "The world has changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look, dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?"

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it," Hammond exclaimed. "You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer!"

"Thank you," Donald said.

I sighed and leaned over to Dad as a waiter came over to Hammond. "What was the point of bringing us if he's not going to listen to us?"

Before Dad could respond, Hammond stood up. "Well. They're here."

 **That's it for this chapter. The next one will be them going into the park. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	5. Two no shows

**three in one day, whoop whoop.**

"You five are gonna have a spot of company out in the park," Hammond said as he lead us back down to the Center's main floor. "Spend a little time with the other two people of our target audience."

"Grandpa!" Two kids yelled out. The eldest seemed to be around my age, she had a baseball hat on and a purple tank along with jeans. The youngest seemed around eight, with a blue button up shirt that was open to reveal a stripped shirt and an red ascot.

"Kids!" Hammond greeted with arms wide open. Bounding up the stairs, he was tackled by his grandkids. "Wait! Careful with the old man."

"We miss you," the girl said.

"Thank you for the presents," the boy said softly.

"We loved the presents. They were great."

Ellie looked back at Dad with a grin on her face. Dad, for his part, didn't make it _too_ obvious that he'd rather it just be me in the kids department rather than three. Personally, my only issue was that I was hoping that they don't play the brat card on me.

"Right, lets get introductions out of the way. Everybody, this is Lex and Tim. Uh, Becky, darling, how old are you, again?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah, so you're the oldest. Lex here is twelve and Tim is nine," he turned and looked at them sternly. "You stay right by Becky, whom I'm sure will stay right by Dr. Grant, at all times."

"Yes, grandpa," the two chorused.

"Right! Lets get the tour started, now, shall we?" Hammond lead us outside just as two new looking jeeps rolled up. "Now, kids, come away. Not too close to the cars," Hammond said to Lex and Tim. "Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious?" He asked us once the jeeps stopped. "These will be your transports this afternoon."

"No drivers?" Donald asked.

"No, no, no, no. No drivers. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway. Totally non-polluting. Top of the line. Spared no expense."

I felt my eye twitch. I could go my whole life without hearing that phrase ever again.

"Lex, honey, you're alright in there. Dr. Sattler, come with me. Dr. Grant. come in the second car," Hammond directed.

"I'm, uh, gonna ride with Dr. Sattler," Ian mumbled as he followed them.

"I'll be in the first car," I said in a monotone from behind Dad. "But _I_ get shotgun."

Dad gave me a smile and ruffled my hair. "It'll be fine."

Returning the smile, I gave a mock salute as I sank into the passengers seat. Leaning my head back against the seat, I closed my eyes. That is, until Tim's voice entered my silent coven from the back seat.

"... and it made a bunch of diamond dust. That changed the weather, and they died because of the weather. Then my teacher tells me about this book by a guy named Bakker. _He_ says-" Dad shut the door on him.

Donald opened the passengers door and stared at me expectantly. "Nope. Take the drivers seat," I drawled and jerked my thumb to the left. With a sigh, he shut the door and went around the cars front. Behind me I heard Lex enter.

 **~line break~**

"What kind of dinosaurs are we gonna see now?" Lex was asking as the jeeps started to roll.

"Hey, lookit! A ghost, a ghost! Aah!" Tim yelled.

"Oh no, it's driving!" Lex played along.

Donald chuckled. "Turn in your fear at the door and join the future right?"

"I don't know," I mused. "A healthy amount of fear is what makes it fun, no?"

 **"During your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you,"** the tour guide said.

"Hey, look!" Tim pointed at two, huge wooden doors in front of us. Above them were the words "Jurassic Park".

"Are we gonna hit that?" Lex asked.

 **"Welcome to Jurassic Park,"** the guide said as the doors opened.

 _"The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley,"_ Hammond's voice sounded. _"We spared no expense."_

I groaned.

 **"If you look to the right, you'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."**

Immediately I looked outside with a grin on my face.

 **"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting it's venom at it's prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at it's leisure."**

I searched throughout the trees for the dinosaur, but saw nothing. "Where?"

 **"This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."**

"Some addition, you cant even see her," I sighed as I leaned back into my seat.

 **~line break~**

The jeeps went around the curve of the next attraction. We all climbed over to the left side of the jeep to get a closer look.

 _"We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."_

A goat rose up from the food shaft shortly after. I leaned forward, this was gonna be a feeding.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex asked. "He's gonna eat the goat?"

"Excellent," Tim said.

"What's the matter kid? You've never had lamb chops before?" Donald asked.

"I happen to be a vegetarian."

"Yeah, well, she's not," I said.

Eventually, even the goat got tired of waiting to the Rex to show as it laid down and lazily grazed. We waited another moment before the tour restarted.

 **~line break~**

The jeeps rolled through a clearing, and for once, the jeep was silent. Until, that is, Tim noticed both Dad and Ellie jumping out of their jeep and decided to do the same.

"Timmy!" Lex yelled as the jeeps came to a halt. We climbed out and joined the others in the grass.

"Why are we outside?" I asked Ellie as Dad lead us down the slope and into the fields.

"I don't know, he just jumped out without saying a word," Ellie said.

In front of us, Tim was still trying to tell Dad about his books.

"Alan, where are we going?" Ellie asked. "You see something?"

"Is there anybody else who thinks we shouldn't be out here?" Donald called from the back.

A dull roar sounded from in front of us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dad stopped us. "Everybody stay back," he ordered.

It took Tim about ten seconds to disobey, which caused _us_ to disobey.

"Oh my God," I said as the triceratops came into view.

"Don't be scared," the vet called to us. "It's ok. Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick."

The triceratops moaned as we all approached her. With an unsteady smile, I ran a hand over her frill softly, laughing at how wonderful it felt to actually touch a dinosaur.

"She was my favorite when I was a kid," Dad said to me. "Now I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

I gave him a watery smile, this was the most he'd ever willingly shared with me about himself. "She's my favorite herbivore," I told him. "The carnivore would have to be the T-rex."

Dad smiled and gave me an one armed hug, then moved over to lay himself against her side. His face held a child-like smile as her breathing took him up and down.

"...I'll have to see the droppings," I heard Ellie say.

I frowned and sat on the ground by her stomach. I refuse to go anywhere near a dinosaur's droppings.

Shortly after they returned, thunder struck loudly above us.

"Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving," Donald called nervously.

"You know, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the trike," Ellie said.

"Sure. I'm in a gas powered jeep. I can drop her off at the Visitors Center before I make the boat," Dr. Harding said.

"Great. Then I'll catch up with you," she said to Dad and I.

"You sure?' Dad asked.

"Yeah, I wanna stay with her a little longer."

"Okay then..."

 **~line break~**

It was dark by the time the jeeps halted. I blinked and looked outside, we were back at the T-Rex paddock.

"Why aren't we at the center?" I asked.

"I don't know, we just stopped," Donald said, sounding just as confused as me.

Outside the goat still stood, now soaking wet.

A knock sounded at the drivers side window. Donald opened it to reveal Dad. "Is your guys' radio out too?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," Donald said after checking it. "We should just stay put. Eventually we'll be moving again."

Dad nodded and shut the door.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long," I mumbled.

"Boo!" Tim yelled as he popped up wearing strange looking goggles. Both Lex and I jumped and glared at him.

"Hey, where did you find those?" Donald asked.

"Under my seat."

"Are they heavy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then they're expensive. Put them back."

Tim ignored him and made his way further back. "oh, cool. Night Vision."

Before I could relax again, Tim spoke up. "Do you feel that?"

There was a soft booming, that was slowly getting closer. I frowned and sat up, my eyes fixed on the water cups rippling.

"Maybe it's the power tryin' to turn back on," Donald whispered.

We all turned to look outside at a now hanging goat chain.

"Where's the goat?' Lex asked.

There was a thud as the goats bloody leg hit the roofs' window.

 **Dun-dun-dun! Ending** ** _just_** **before shit goes down! Let me know how you liked this chapter**


	6. The Rex

**Enjoy!**

Lex and I gasped and moved backwards, as if that would somehow get rid of the leg. The cables on the cage rattled, which drew our attention upward to the enormous T-Rex head, thrown back as she swallowed the remaining of the goat. With a loud purr, she turned her head and looked directly at us.

"Oh, Jesus!" Donald said panicked. I looked back to see what was wrong, just as he threw open the door and bolted.

"Come back!" I screamed after him.

"He left us," Lex whispered. "He left us!"

There was a loud crunching sound, and then the wire cables keeping the Rex from us went limp and sprang away. The long metal poles creaked as she climbed out and walked out from in between the two jeeps.

"Dr. Grant?" Lex asked horrified.

"O-okay, let's stay calm," I nearly squeaked out. "She doesn't know that we're in here..."

The Rex roared as she walked further out. I kept my eyes on her huge form, which turned out to be a mistake as a flashlight turned on in the backseat.

"lex!" I yelled as the Rex made her way over to us.

"Turn the light off!" Tim said.

The Rex stopped just outside the open car door. Tim slowly reached out and closed it shut, making the Rex look at us and growl. She sniffed the left side of the jeep curiously, each puff of air showing on the glass. She lowered her head to peer inside the backseat area, pupils dilating when Lex shine the flashlight into her eyes.

The Rex leveled her head and roared ferociously at us. The three of us covered our ears with a cry, Lex and Tim moved quickly to the right side of the jeep as soon as she finished roaring. With a small roar, she bumped the jeep with her head.

Lex and I let out screams as she did it again. When she lifted her head, Tim climbed into the backseat.

"Turn- turn it off!"

"I'm sorry!"

The two shook the light back and forth arguing about who's fault it was about the light.

"Just turn it off!" I yelled at them.

They stopped and looked up at the roof in terror. Looking up slowly, I saw the Rex's face staring us down.

And then the glass came down on us.

Lex and Tim had their hands and feet up trying to keep the Rex away. Through the force of the glass falling and me trying to get away, I had gotten wedged up in between the floorboards and the passengers seat, with the goat leg on top of me. The Rex roared loudly at us, our screams barely rivaling it. Finally she stopped, and preceded to try to flip the jeep. She only needed two tries.

The three of us landed on mud and glass, and a goats leg in my case. The drivers side was suddenly crushed, efficiently trapping me in the small space. I could hear Lex screaming, not that I blamed her, I was in near hysterics myself. The Rex let out another roar as the passengers side slowly started to go down.

And then it stopped, the pounding of her feet leaving sounded shortly after.

"Ian, freeze!" Dad's voice sounded. "Get rid of the flare!"

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant!" Lex cried.

"Okay, Lex, I got you. Where's Becky?" Dad asked.

"I'm in here!" I sobbed. "I'm trapped!"

"Oh, God... I'm gonna get you out, don't worry," Dad called out to me.

"I'm stuck! The seat's got my feet!" Tim grunted.

Lex's sudden screaming sounded, which was quickly cut off by what I hoped was Dad and not the Rex. There was a growl, and then the jeep did a 180 turn. The jeep jumped up a bit, all the while Tim and I were screaming.

"Timmy? Timmy!"

"Becky!"

The sound of metal scraping concrete caught my attention. Soon the jeep was balancing for a brief moment, Tim climbed down next to me... and then we fell.

Our screams were cut off by the jeep hitting something hard and noisy, most likely a tree. I felt something hard hit my head and then I was out.

 **~line break~**

"...ky! Beck...y! Becky!" Tim was yelling when I came to. I blinked sluggishly, rubbing an eye as I became aware of where we were.

"Are we... in a tree?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, are you bleeding?"

"Just on my face and arms, I think most of it's just the goats blood..." I said lifting the now blood drenched leg.

"Oh... I threw up."

"I wont tell."

"Becky! Tim!" Dad called up from below us.

"I don't want to get out," Tim said quickly. "Nothing can get us from up here."

"Yeah," I nodded. "But eventually the jeep will fall. The branches wont hold us forever."

"Becky! Timmy!" Dad called again. "You hear me? I'm coming up." After a moment his face appeared. "Becky? Tim?" He asked us as he opened the door. "You two ok?"

"I threw up," Tim said.

"I have goats blood on me," I said.

"Oh. Oh that's ok. As long as you two aren't injured gravely. Just give me your hands," he held his hand out to Tim and I. Tim slowly took it and climbed out. "Alright, that's it. Becky, your turn." I nodded and climbed out, using his hand and the steering wheel for support.

"Okay, that's no too bad, right?" Dad asked us after we were both out.

"Yes it is," Tim said.

"Just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a tree house?"

"No," we said.

Dad seemed to realize his flaw and nodded. "yeah... me either. The thing about climbing is, you never, never look down!"

We looked down.

"This is impossible."

"I saw," Dad said.

"How are we gonna do this? It's about 50, 50 feet-" I asked

"I'm gonna help you-"

A branch snapped and the jeep creaked downward.

"Oh no..." Dad said.

"Don't look down, got it," I yelped before climbing down as fast as I could. Dad and Tim were close behind, with the jeep coming in as a close third.

"Oh! Go, go, go!" Dad yelled at us. I didn't need to be told twice, I could almost see the ground.

"Jump!" Dad called. I grabbed Tim and leapt the last ten feet, hitting the ground with a groan. Dad joined us and covered us as the car fell over us. The now roofless area covered us harmlessly, and I felt the familiar thump of the goat leg hit my face.

"Well... we're back... in the car again," Tim panted.

"At least we're out of the tree," I muttered as I threw the goat leg out of the car.

 **~line break~**

"Are you hearing this?" Lex asked as the Rex's roar sounded again.

"Alright. Come on Tim," Dad said as he ushered us over to a large tree. "Come on, hurry up. Lets, uh, get up this tree."

"Oh no," Tim moaned.

"Come on, Tim, it's ok. Try up here."

"I don't want to. I hate trees," Tim said as he began to climb.

"They don't bother me," Lex said.

"Yeah, well, you weren't in the last one," I mumbled.

We reached a grove between the braches that had enough space for us. We stopped and laid out feeling exhaustion take over.

"Hey, those are brontosauruses. I mean, uh, brachiosaurs," Tim pointed.

We all looked out at the peaceful giants.

"They're singing," I said, smiling softly. Dad got up and imitated their moans, they all turned to look and moan back.

"Don't let the monsters come over here!" Lex cried.

"They're not monsters, Lex," Dad said. "They're just animals. These are herbivores."

"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception," Tim teased.

"Tim," Dad warned.

"Oh, I hate the other kind," Lex snapped.

"They're just doing what they do," I said in defense of the "other kind".

Dad came back and settled down besides me. Lex laid out besides him, while Tim took a spot besides me. They fell asleep almost immediately.

"How are you holding up?" Dad asked me softly.

"My head hurts, I'm covered in blood and mud..." I trailed off with a sigh. "So, better than earlier."

Dad nodded. "You know," he began lowly. "Your mother contacted me about a week after you were born. I was so excited that I nearly came down to see you."

I smiled as I realized what he was doing, he was taking my mind off of what happened. "Why didn't you?"

"Your mother threatened to call the cops if I did. Said that she didn't want me to take you away from her. I didn't know what she meant then, and it was only when you showed up at my door thirteen years later that I finally understood."

"Mom said that... you never wanted to see me," I croaked. "That you never would have wanted me."

"I didn't want kids, that's true," Dad said. "But once I knew I had you, I knew that I never would want to let you go," he looked down at me and for once I saw him close to tears. "What happened with the Rex... that's the first time I ever thought that I was going to lose you. I don't ever want to feel that ever again."

I nodded, tears stinging as they made their way down my cheeks.

"Now, get to sleep. I'll keep watch for the night," Dad said as he kissed the top of my head softly. I nodded and closed my eyes, sleep hitting me instantly.

 **How'd you like that? The attack and much needed father-daughter bonding. I may be able to have the next chapter up today, not sure though. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	7. Life Found a Way

**Enjoy!**

I awoke to the sound of Lex's irritating scream of "Go away!". I yawned and shielded my eyes from the morning sun to look at what poor innocent creature she was likely screaming at.

"It's ok, it's ok," Dad said to her. "It's a brachiosaur." I groaned, she saw them last night!

"It's a veggie-saurus, Lex, veggie-saurus," Tim said loudly.

"Veggie," Lex breathed.

Dad lifted up a branch and held it out to her. "Come on. Come on, baby."

The brachiosaur stared him down and let out a loud bellow. Only then, did she take hold of the branch.

"Yo! Alright!" Dad exclaimed as he kept hold of the branch. "I'm not letting go!" He brought her closer to us. He, Tim and I petted her gently on her muzzle as she lazily chewed.

"Looks like it has a cold," Tim observed.

"Yeah, maybe," Dad said.

"Can I touch it?" Lex asked.

"Sure. Just think of it as... kind of a big cow."

"I like cows," Lex said. As she extended her hand, the brachiosaur moved her head back. Lex climbed further up on the branch above us. "Hey, come on, girl. Come on up here, girl."

The brachiosaur looked at her, then let out a tremendous sneeze, covering Lex in snot.

Tim climbed up behind her. "God bless you!" He called out.

I started cackling.

 **~line break~**

"Yuck!" Lex said for about the tenth time since we'd started walking.

"Oh, great, now she'll never try anything new," Tim groaned. "She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer."

"I'm a hacker!" Lex snapped.

"That what I said. You're a nerd."

"I'm not a computer nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, those two could argue over anything. I went to look how Dad was handling their bickering and stopped. "'ey!" I waved for the two of them to follow me as I went back.

Dad was sitting in between two tree roots hunched over something. Sitting up, he held a broken shell up to show us. "You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs... are breeding."

"But, my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls," Tim said as he took the shell.

"Amphibian D.N.A," Dad said in realization.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"Well, on the tour, the film said they used frog D.N.A to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaurs genetic code and blended it with that of a frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right. Look," he pointed at the small, tiny and many footprints on the ground. "Life found a way."

 **~line break~**

We were halfway through the clearing, and Lex and Tim were halfway done with their complaints.

"I'm tired, I'm hot."

"I'm dirty, my legs hurt."

"Just keep going, guys," Dad said, sounding exhausted himself. "The Visitors Center is just a mile over that rise."

"Oh, thank God," I moaned.

We stopped at the top of the hill as a flock of fast moving dinosaurs came from over the rise.

"What is that?" Dad asked. "Tim. Tim, can you tell me what they are?"

"Gr- ga, uh, uh, gala- uh, Gallimimus," Tim said.

"Are, are those, um, meat-eating? Um, meat-asaurusses?" Lex asked.

" _Carnivores_? no," I said.

"Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

"They're, uh- They're flocking this way," I said as Lex, Tim and I began backing up. The four of us began running away as the gallimimus's came up over the hill. The flock squawked when they passed by us, each one swerving to avoid us as much as possible.

Dad grabbed mine and Lex's hands, and Lex grabbed Tim's. Jumping over a long fallen log, we hunkered down as the flock began leaping over it. Once they cleared out, we crawled under a groove and watched them from the other side of the log.

With a roar, the T-Rex erupted from the tree line and grabbed a gallimimus roughly in her jaws. The poor thing let out a pained cry as the Rex finished her kill.

"I wanna go now," Lex whispered.

"Look how it eats," Dad said, looking transfixed on the Rex. Even I was looking intently at her. Now that she wasn't focused on killing us, she was, indeed, beautiful. "I bet you never look at birds the same way again."

"Yes," Tim said.

"Go now," I said.

"Okay, keep low and follow me," Dad said as he got low to the ground and began crawling away. He turned back when Tim began to stand.

"Look how much blood..."

" _Tim_."

 **~line break~**

The four of us stared up at the fence skeptically. Dad hopped onto the concrete divider and threw a stick at it. When nothing happened he turned to us with a shrug. "I guess that means the power's off," he said turning back. Slowly, he raised his hands and took hold of the fence.

We screamed in horror as he let out a yell and shook. He stopped and looked at us with a grin.

"That's not funny," I said staring him down.

"That was great," Tim laughed.

"Well, maybe, we could-" Dad began pulling at some of the wires when the Rex's roar sounded nearby. Lex, Tim and I looked back, then at each other before jumping onto the divider and started to climb the fence.

"Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top and be on the other side before you could get to the top," Lex said as we reached the halfway point.

"What would you give me?"

"Respect," I grunted.

"Come on, guys, it's not a race," Dad said as we reached the top. "Good. Here we go. Over the top." We swung ourselves over and began to climb down. "Take your time, Tim. That's good. Come on. Find your footing," he directed.

We reached the bottom just as an alarm began blaring from the fence. I looked up at Tim in a panic, he was still only halfway down.

"Timmy get down!" Lex cried.

"Tim! You have to jump!" Dad called up to him.

"You crazy? I'm not gonna jump!" Tim yelped.

"Do what Dr. Grant says!"

"I'm coming up. I'm coming up to get you," Dad called out as Lex grabbed me for comfort. Before he could reach it, the fence sparked and buzzed. Tim flew backwards and into Dad's waiting arms.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Lex shrieked as Dad began CPR. She clung to me crying as I stared wide eyed at him, not completely understanding what was happening.

"Tim! No, Tim!" Dad called before Tim began to cough. "Good boy. Good boy. Good boy, good boy, Tim."

"Three," Tim wheezed.

 **Only about two-three more chapters after this! Next chapter is officially the "final" chapter since it'll go up the end of the movie. But the ones after that will be follow up before the next installment. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	8. Inside

**Sorry that I'm updating this so late. I started my job today and then I was busy up until seven, then I had to write the chapter before I could upload it. Quick warning, near the end it's gonna be graphic, not gonna spoil it though. Enjoy!**

"Hello?" Dad called as the Center's doors flew open. Tim let out a cough from his place on Dad's hips, he was defiantly doing better than earlier, only coughing here and there.

"Let's get you guys some food," Dad said after a moment of waiting. He lead us back to the dining area, opening the doors and walking over to a table. "Okay. I'm gonna have to find the others," Dad said as he sat Tim down on the table. "And get you to the doctor. Becky, Lex, you two look after Tim." He patted Tim's and Lex's hair and ruffled mine. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Tim limped over to the dessert table immediately after Dad shut the doors behind him. Following the other two's example, I grabbed a plate of finger sandwiches and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Somebody already got into the ice cream," I remarked when I noticed the dairy soup on the table besides us.

"You think it was Grandpa?" Lex asked as she began to eat her plate of fruits and vegetables.

"Probably," I mumbled through my sandwich.

Tim had somehow, despite both his size and recent injury, devoured half of a whole chocolate cake, and was currently working on a lemon cake slice.

"Good lord," I eyed the small child wearily. He was going to eat his house out when he actually hits puberty.

Tim gave me a cheeky smile and turned to face his sister.

His smile dropped.

Lex was staring off behind us, the jello she held shook slightly at first, then quickly grew more violent. Slowly we turned behind us to see the velociraptor print on the wall get filled in by a shadow of... a velociraptor.

Quickly, I grabbed the two's hands and dragged them towards the kitchen. I shut the door behind us and turned off the lights.

"Hide somewhere," I ordered them as I ran to the back. I sat down and leaned against the third row while they hid behind the first. The purring of the raptor sounded shortly after they settled. I turned to look at the two when I heard Tim gasp.

The door opened.

"Timmy, what is it?" Lex whispered.

"It's a velociraptor."

"It's inside."

I jumped as the raptor let out a call, my heart, if at all possible, went faster. I heard another growl and a new snarl.

There were two inside.

Lex and Tim crawled into the isle on my left while I crawled to my right. It took everything i had in me to move at a steady crawling pace and to not take my chances by getting up and running out of this room.

I head a clatter of pans hitting the floor in the isle over, followed by Lex's frantic gasping. I held my breath and speed crawled into the next isle. The sound of a raptor jumping on the counter sounded.

If I survived this, I was certain of two things. That the sounds the raptors made will forever haunt me, and that I'll have severe anxiety.

I heard clinking from the back of the isle over, then Lex crawled into the next isle over to mine. Through the shelving in the counters, I saw her climb into oven. My heart seemed to stop when one of the raptors charged towards her, Lex screaming shrilly, and then it hit the counter dead on. Lex got out and crawled into my isle. I grabbed her and took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart.

Tim ran past our isle, the other raptor close behind him. Tim let out a battle scream as he trapped the raptor inside the freezer. Lex ran past him screaming, while I grabbed him as I, too, ran out screaming.

We didn't stop running until we crashed into Dad and Ellie.

"It's in there," I panted, pointing towards the kitchen as I clung to Dad.

"Control room," Ellie said.

We raced down the steps and into the control room as fast as we could run. "We can call for help?" Lex asked.

"We gotta reboot the system," Ellie answered.

Dad shut the doors. "The door locks! Ellie, boot up the door locks!"

I screamed as the raptor peered into the room through the door's window. The handle slowly began to turn, and swung open when Dad tried to stop it. I ran forward and helped him shut it, my back pressed up against the door as I struggled to find my footing.

Ellie ran to help us and positioned herself slightly below where I was. "No, boot up the door locks!" Dad yelled. "Ellie, Becky, get back! Boot up the door locks!"

"You can't hold it by yourself!" we yelled back.

"Try to reach the gun!"

Ellie made a move to get it, but as soon as she moved away the raptor hit the door and I lost my footing. She moved back and we slammed the door shut again. "It's no use! I can't reach it unless I move!"

We struggled for a minute before we heard the door locks slide into place. The three of us sat there for a much needed moment and panted before going over to Lex and Tim.

"What works?" Dad asked.

"Phones, security system; you name it, we got it," Lex said.

Dad grabbed the phone and dialed. "Mr. Hammond, the phones are working. The kids are fine. Call the mainland. Tell 'em to send the damn helicopters."

There was a crash as the raptor began slamming itself against the glass.

"It's gonna cut through the glass!" Ellie screamed.

Dad dropped the phone and fired at the glass before dropping it and grabbing a ladder. Opening it, we climbed up into the ceiling Dad coming up last and kicking the ladder down on the raptor. We followed him as he lead us further inside as he spotted an air duct. Crawling under a pipe, Lex was lifted up by the raptors head poking up into the ceiling. Dad let out a grunt as he kicked at the dinosaurs head, making it, and Lex, fall. Lex managed to grab the edge just in time, Dad and Ellie quickly pulled her up to safety.

"Move! Quickly!" Dad yelled, nearly shoving us into the air duct. He pulled up a vent and dropped down onto the scaffolding platform, then helped us down. We made our way down until we were beside the sauropod's skeleton.

A raptor roared besides us, and in a panic, we jumped onto the skeleton.

I clung to the neck vertebra nearly upside down just as the raptor leapt after us, causing the skeleton to break apart.

Tim fell first, then Ellie. Dad followed close behind, then Lex. I let out a scream as I fell, the neck vertebra pinning me down at the waist.

I heard the second raptor behind me, and I let out a scream as I began trying to throw off the heavy bones. My scream became a shriek when I felt two sets of jaws clamp down on my right legs calf.

"Becky!" Dad screamed, both him and Ellie rushing forward to pull me to safety.

I was wrong before. It wont be the sound of the raptors that haunt me for life. It'll be the sound of the muscles tearing apart, the sound of the tendons popping away like popcorn, the feel of my leg being detached and the warm blood coming from the newly made stump.

I was nearly passed out when Dad cradled me against his chest. Tears dripped from his eyes onto my face. "No, no, no, no, no!" He sobbed.

My breathed hitched as shock attacked my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the one raptor that didn't hold my leg in it's mouth leap at us... and get snatched up in the Rex's powerful jaws. The other raptor dropped my leg and leapt at the Rex, only to find itself thrown into the T-Rex skeleton.

Dad carried me outside, my vision was beginning to turn gray as I went in and out of consciousness.

"What... ppened?"

"Rapt... off."

"Hang... there."

"Almost... ainland."

"You're gonna be just fine."

 **Hope you like it, one chapter left.**


	9. Hospital Care

**How'd you guys like the last chapter? This one is going to be in Alan's p.o.v since Becky is currently passed out from the drugs she'd been given. Also, a character from the book is added in here but just for this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Dr. Grant had some basic E.M.T training from way back in his final college years. His professors had strongly recommended him learning as much on field medical knowledge he could before he went out into the fields. "You never know what can happen out there, someone gets their leg stuck or a snake bites ya, you got to be prepared for anything," they'd say._

 _He wasn't at all prepared for this._

 _The blood was spurting from Becky's legs in a steady stream, her pale skin was getting paler. "Ellie, get a tourniquet on her," Alan ordered as he clutched Becky closer to his chest. He brushed away the sweat drenched hair from her forehead. "Tie it tight. Is there a medical unit on this damn island?"_

 _"Uh, yes, very small," Hammond said. "It's on a side road just a bit a ways before where the helicopter will be."_

 _"Take us there, we need to bandage her leg before any other predators smell her."_

 ** _~line break~_**

 _"What all do we need?" Ellie asked once they'd entered the unit. It was indeed very small, only the size of a small shed, but it seemed well stock with trauma kits, shock blankets, and heavy medication._

 _"Trauma gauzes, trauma wraps, a shock blanket or two, morphine if there's any- some for Becky and Malcolm," Alan listed._

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"No, we just need to ensure that she can make it till we get to a hospital alive," Alan said as he grabbed several trauma gauzes and wraps._

 _"I got the blankets."_

 _"Good, lets go."_

 **~line break~**

"Sir? Sir? Dr. Grant?" Dr. Carter gently shook the distraught father awake, her heart breaking for him. He was in tears when she had first told him that they would have to amputate mid-femur, and then again when he was informed about the bacteria that had nearly gotten into her main blood stream. "Dr. Grant, she made it through the surgery okay. She's going to be just fine, aside from a temporary sickness from the bacteria, she's going to live."

"Oh, oh thank God," Alan ran a hand over his face before standing up. "Can I see her?"

"In due time, she's not awake yet. We had to administer some more pain killers to numb the stump once she wakes up. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind of course. I never got a chance when you guys came in," Dr. Carter said. She had a case like this several months ago with an eighteen year old who was mauled by what he claimed to be, before he died, was a raptor. And now, when Becky was being prepped for surgery, she had let out a cry of "it was the raptors, they did this".

"Oh, of course," Alan sat back down with Dr. Carter taking the seat beside him. "What do you need to know."

"Well, it was an animal that took her leg for sure," she began. "The amount of bacteria that was in the dead tissue of her leg was only barely comparable to those of a crocodiles or buzzards. A carnivore that eats raw, or decomposing, meat." She took a breath. "So what did this? It had to be big if it had completely dislocated her socket joint before tearing off the leg."

"It was hard to see," Alan said after a minute. He had gotten a call from InGen earlier advising him to keep quiet about the island, they had promised him a large sum of money to keep his discretion- money that would no doubt mostly go to paying off the hospital bills. "We were walking near the jungle by the Center when something grabbed her. I tried to pull her back and then it just... it just happened."

Dr. Carter nodded. "She had cried out that it was a raptor before surgery. I had a case like that a few months ago, also in close relations with the company InGen."

Alan stared at her. "Raptors aren't living anymore, Dr. Carter. She was probably imagining that what attacked her was a dinosaur as a sort of coping mechanism."

She looked off outside before speaking again. "I see. Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Grant. I'll show you to your daughters room."

 **~line break~**

"How's the squirt?" Ian asked from the bed beside them. He had to have paid someone to get Becky as his roommate, Alan was almost sure it was because he knew that that would be the only way he'd get "visitors".

"She's stable. Dr. Carter says that she should wake up any minute now," Alan answered. "How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's almost a paper cut compared to the squirts injury," Ian waved it off. "So I take it that you're taking the hush money?"

"I have to. There's no way that I can pay off all of the hospital bills, and prosthetic leg costs by myself," Alan took a breath and shook his head with the exhale. "I don't want to keep quiet about what happened, you know that. I'm doing this for Becky."

Ian nodded. "I'm not taking the money," he began. "When I get out, I'm calling a press conference and telling them what happened on that island. They're not going to believe me, I know that, but it does need to come out."

Alan nodded. "I'll have the tv on to watch," he said.

Their conversation was cut short by Becky rolling her head to the side with a grunt. "D-daddy?" She asked hoarsely.

"Hey, hey baby. I'm here," Alan said, moving himself closer to her. "I'm here."

"What happened? My legs hurt so much."

He felt himself freeze. She didn't know that her leg was gone? Or was this the "Phantom limb" that he had read about. "Oh, honey..."

Her breathing hitched. "I was dreaming, wasn't I? My leg didn't get torn off, did it? Daddy, please tell me that it didn't happen! I can feel it! I can feel my leg!" She was nearly sobbing as she tried to sit up to see her legs.

Alan grabbed her before she could tear off the IV's. "Honey, baby, please. Lay down, don't stress yourself," he pleaded.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me it's not... please," she slowly sobbed herself back asleep.

Alan sniffed and looked away, wiping away a tear. Even Ian didn't seem so cheerful now.

 **~line break~**

When Becky awoke next, it was just her and Ian awake. Alan and Ellie were asleep in the chairs with their heads leant back on the wall.

"Hey, there, squirt," Ian greeted softly.

"You're alive," Becky smiled softly. "I thought the Rex had killed you."

"Oh, no. She tried though, nearly made my leg bleed... out..." He trailed off into an awkward silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, the pain isn't nearly as bad though. You?"

"Oh, I'm good. Getting out tomorrow, actually."

"That's good... "

Ian sat up and looked at her. "You're gonna be fine, you hear me? You're going to overcome this obstacle and kick life's ass, you hear me? Having this new disability isn't going to slow you down in life forever, I know it. When I see you next, you're going to be a strong, healthy, beautiful young woman. I want you to promise me that."

Choking back tears she nodded. "I- I promise."

"Good. Now go to sleep, you need to rebuild your energy so you can walk again."

She nodded and laid her head back, a smile forming on her face as she drifted back to sleep. She would get better, she decided. This wont hold her back in life.

 **One more chapter! Next chapter will have both Ian's television debute** ** _and_** **Owen! Of course Owen isn't going to see Becky again probably until the third installment, but he will see what happened to her so there is that. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	10. Press conference

**As awaited, the final chapter! This will have, as listed, Ian's press speech, Owen's reactions and some sneak peaks to the next installment. Enjoy!**

Becky Grant had never felt so sick in her entire life, not even when she had food poisoning back when she was ten. OF course, this wasn't the result of bad hospital food, this was the cause of the raptor's disease ridden mouth infecting her system. She was told many times, buy _many_ doctors that she was lucky to be alive.

She didn't particularly feel lucky right now as she, yet again, hurled into the vomit bucket.

Ellie smoothed Becky's hair back with a sympathetic look. She didn't show it much, but she had been worried sick over the girl. While Alan was waiting for Becky to wake up, Ellie had been out in the back of the hospital sobbing her eyes out before going shopping to give the poor child a get well present.

"Hey, kiddo, I got you something," Ellie said once Becky was sitting back up.

"Yeah?" Becky wiped her mouth with a wipe. "Is it a new immune system?"

Alan let out a snort from the door where he watched.

"No, sadly. But it's the next big thing." Ellie took out Becky's bag, one that she thought she'd lost on the island.

"No way! I thought that it was gone forever!" Becky hugged her bag close to her. She used that bag for everything, and loved it as much as she loved her family. It was the one present that her mom had ever given her in life, and it was her most treasured item. "Where did you find it?"

"It was in the theatre, Mr. Arnold found it and gave it to me. I had it in my own bag and forgot about it," Ellie explained with a smile.

"You know, we never did see what you had put in there," Alan mused.

"Eeeh, it's private," Becky shielded her bag from them

 _"Well known chaotician Ian Malcolm is about to start his press conference, where he explains what happened on that island that took the life of Robert Muldoon, Denis Nedry, John Arnold, and the horrifying tale on how the young teen, Becky Grant, lost her leg. Stay tuned."_

 **~line break~**

Owen felt his heart stop as he turned up the volume. "Mom!" he called. "You need to see this!"

Barbra walked in with a skeptic look, last time he said that it was only for a wrinkle remover cream. "If this is one of your pranks, Owen, I _will_ get your father in he...re..." she looked at the screen in shock as footage from the InGen helicopter landing aired.

 _"As you can see, the only occupants left on this flight is Dr. Alan Grant, his daughter Becky Grant, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Ian Malcolm. and Lex and Tim Murphy_. _Becky Grant had been attacked by what the doctors believed to be as a large animal. Ian Malcolm says that it was a large animal, just not one that we're all familiar of."_

Ian walked onto a podium and gave a wave as he straightened his notecards. " _Uh, hi. Well, well I'll just get right to it, shall I? What happened on that island was man playing God. InGen had created a way to.. to well... to create dinosaurs."_ The news reporters began firing questions. " _Ah, ahah! Let me finish, good God. They spliced dino D.N.A with common species of today, and created genetic modifications of dinosaurs. One of the species was Velociraptor, which got out and killed John Arnold, and took Becky Grant's leg. Now, as for Donald Gennaro, he was killed by a T-Rex, which also cut my leg nearly open with it's foot claws. Now,, now you may ask away."_ He pointed to a reporter.

 _"Dr. Malcolm, you honestly expect us to believe that you were on an island with dinosaurs?"_

 _"No, I don't actually- I'd be happy if you did. But I need to get this out into the open because somewhere, people will believe me. And I just hope that it wont be too late by then."_

 _"Dr. Malcolm! How is Becky Grant doing now?"_

 _"Fighting off bacteria from her attack, but otherwise doing better than a couple weeks ago. In fact, I talked to her today. One more person."_

 _"Dr. Malcolm! If what you're saying is true, how are we supposed to live now knowing that there could be dinosaurs waiting for us to see them."_

Ian leaned forward. _"Ma'am, you go on that island, and you see those dinosaurs I can_ guarantee _you that you will not live long enough to make it off of that island in one piece. Dinosaurs are nice as bones, but in person? You're bladder and bowels will drop before you do."_ With that, he walked out.

"Oh, my God," Barbra covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God, poor Becky, poor Alan. What they must have gone through on that island."

"You believe him?" Owen asked.

"No, dinosaurs can't be made honey. But I believe that something big took her leg. I just hope she can recover from it well." Barbra walked off to call the rest of the dig crew.

Owen stared at the screen longer. Something, deep down, believed Dr. Malcolm. A dinosaur, a _velociraptor_ took his best friends leg.

 _"So why don't you show some respect. Hmm?"_ Alan's voice sounded.

Owen shuddered. What he wouldn't give to study actual raptors up close now, to see the "six-foot turkeys" in action. He didn't care for paleontology before, but now... now he wanted to do nothing else but that.

 **How's that? Good, bad? I wanted this to be the moment where Owen get's interested in Raptors since it would give him the exposure to them. I mean, anything in all the films, the only dinosaur I can think of that got news time was most likely the Rex from The Lost World. The raptors aren't really a huge plot to the movies as far as people go, they get mentioned and they're just there as a big "it get's worse". So yeah, this is his exposure. And as promised, some lines that you'll see from the next installment.**

 _"I'm sorry? You're sending a disabled teenager to the island- why?" Ian looked at the old man like he'd lost his mind, though, considering his age he probably had._

 _"How's it feel to be attacked in a vehicle by a very angry Rex?" I asked with a small, small mind you, smirk. Ian gave me a look._

 _"Excuse me, asshole! I lost my leg, not my damn hearing and sight!" I screamed, hurling the rock at the man. "Next time say it to my face, I'll hit you with my leg!"_

 _The call of the raptors sounded outside, terror gripped my body as I inhaled, a scream building up. Nick rushed forward and wrapped me in a hug, his hand covering my mouth just in case. "They're outside, it's fine. They don't know we're in here. Calm down, you're not at the park again."_

 _Nick had just wheeled me in as the Rex's roar sounded a few blocks away. The nurses looked up alarmed. "Hi, yes, I'd like to be above ground level real soon while my leg get's treated?" I asked sweetly. Nick snickered above me._

 **And that's all I have! Let me know what you think, I'm open to any ideas or scenes that you'd like to see in the next installment. I'll have the first chapter up tomorrow, hopefully.**


End file.
